The present invention relates to metal wood type golf club heads and, in particular, to a metal wood club head having an improved hosel construction.
Conventional metal wood type club heads include a hosel structure which is integrally formed and which transitions into the club head body whereby the outer surfaces of the hosel assembly smoothly transitions into the outer surfaces of the club head body particularly in the heel area of the club head.
Generally, the base of traditional hosels for metal wood type clubs are formed on the crown portion or upper surface of the club head adjacent the heel area. For some types of metal woods, the hosel extends through the upper surface of the crown and into the shell cavity below. In this type of hosel-socket construction the end of the shaft is located at the crown surface or just below it extending a little into the shell cavity. Since the shaft is the main source of power, the energy transfer takes place primarily at the upper portion of the club head where it is substantially away from the CG or center of percussion. Full golf swings produce considerable club head twisting and torquing, especially at the base of traditionally formed hosels. This has always been the cause of consistent problems such as broken shafts and bent or loose shafts.
The present invention relates to a golf club head structure wherein at least a significant portion of the hosel is spaced from and specifically located outside the outer surface of the shell section of the club head body adjacent the club's heel area.
The unique structural design of the present invention eliminates or greatly minimizes prior art problems. This is accomplished by having a substantial portion of the hosel and shaft socket formed beyond the outer club head wall at the heel area. Preferably, the outer wall of the shell, at the critical heel area, and the outer type hosel and socket are joined along most, if not all of the height of the outer wall, thereby creating a much stronger structural bond at this critical area. The juncture extends along at least one half of the height of the outer wall, more preferably along three quarters of the outer wall. The circumferential wall of the hosel that forms a socket for a club shaft extends downward beyond the crown of the club head shell and into the shell cavity. This unusual hosel construction minimizes the amount of uncontrolled and undesirable club head distortions and adverse rotational deviations that occur when a conventional club head is swung and strikes a golf ball. The longer and wider surface connections between the thin walls of the club head shell and the thicker walls of the hosel, absorb much more of the metal stress, and are less affected or damaged by the "shock-impact" that occurs to club heads when hitting golf balls. Applying additional controlled leverage is more easily achieved and with less effort in executing shots that require "drawing" or "fading" the ball when desired.
Importantly, the construction of and location of the outside hosel and shaft socket of this invention permits a greater transfer of energy closer to the CG or center of percussion. This improvement delivers more "solid" ball contact repeatedly producing more accurate hits and longer distances. Further, this hosel construction produces less vibration and greater cushioning in absorbing the shock to hands upon initial ball contact and/or ground contact, particularly when off-center hits occur.
In some embodiments, the shaft socket of the hosel extends to a point adjacent the bottom surface plate or bottom of the club head. For some preferred embodiments, the shaft may extend through the shaft-socket to create a "bore through" type hosel. However, for all such models, at least a substantial part of the "bore through" occurs outside the shell cavity unlike other so called bore-through metal wood club heads wherein their shafts pass through the shell cavity and extend through the bottom surface plate of the club head.
In some preferred embodiments, the club head includes a peripheral mass immediately behind and around all or part of the outer perimeter of the club head face. This peripheral mass serves as a reinforcement member which extends around the entire periphery of the frontal body section where the outer walls of the frontal body section interface.
In other embodiments, the front surface of the outer hosel serves as a continuation of the club head face, while the rear surface of the outer hosel transitions into the heel wall of the main body or shell of the club head. This wrap around embodiment provides a larger hitting surface along with increased strength and stability, when compared to conventional designs.
Among the objects of the present invention are the provisions of a metal wood-type golf club head providing greater control and square-clubface stability at impact, and which substantially enhances club head resistance to twisting and torquing, as well as other adverse effects from club head knock-back that occurs especially when hitting golf balls from thick or heavy grass conditions or when off-center ball contact occurs.
Another object is the provision of a metal wood type golf club head having a unique hosel construction with at least a portion of its outer surface partially spaced from the main body of the club head to create increased club head speed and stability and more leverage by maximizing energy transfer from the shaft to the club head when a golf ball is struck to achieve optimum distances. These and other objects will become apparent with reference to the accompanying drawings and specification.